1. Field
Example embodiments relate to cover windows formed on a surface of display devices and display devices having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a transparent cover window covers a display area and a non-display area (i.e., a bezel area) of a display panel to protect the display panel and inner circuits of a display device from external shocks and foreign material, such as dust and the like, and to transmit images generated from the display panel. The non-display area of the display device implements a color (e.g., a white color, a black color, etc) based on an ink layer or a print layer that is located between the display panel and the cover window.
Thus, a color of the ink layer (or the print layer) determines a color (design) of the non-display area. In other words, a pigment in the ink layer may determine a color of the overall the non-display area (the bezel area). However, the number of colors expressed by the ink layer is limited. Also, it is hard to represent a plurality of colors and patterns in the display device.